She Hates I'm a Good Guy
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: Nami hates Zoro, she hates that he cheated on her, she hates he agreed he was wrong, she hates he accepts all punishment, even her leaving him. Nami hates Zoro, mostly, because he IS STILL a good guy. Modern day. Zoro's POV. Please read. M for Lemon.


She Hates I'm a Good Guy

ZoroxNami oneshot

Nami hates Zoro, she hates that he cheated on her, she hates he agreed he was wrong, she hates he accepts all punishment, even her leaving him. Nami hates Zoro, mostly, because he IS STILL a good guy. Modern day. Zoro's POV. Please read.

I wasn't tied up. I wasn't handcuffed. I wasn't trying to fight it. I wasn't going to fight it. I deserved it. I keep hearing this REALLY annoying voice in my head, 'What the hell is wrong with you! You know what you did! Get out of there man! You'll die! She WILL kill you.' Yeah, yeah, shut up voice, you aggravating little bustard. She pumped up and down slowly on my dick as her heat damn near just radiated off her on to me. "You know what will happen if you cum inside me Zoro..... sweetie" She smirked in pure hate. I tried my best no to moan, not make a face, not to clench the bed sheets. I had to tame myself using pure will power. I had to prove to her I still loved her, that she was everything and the ONLY everything to me. No one else, nothing else. If so, set me the hell on fire. She leaned ever so close to me, her glowing red face inches from mine. The breath coming out her nose I could taste in my mouth, "I'll leave you it you cum during your punishment Zoro." She dug her long nails deeper into my pecks. It hurt, well of course it hurt, her nails were like 5 fucking feet into my skin for god s sake. She continued pump herself up and down. I knew I shouldn't say anything, she would hate me more for talking during here tantrum, witch, however well hidden it was, is exactly what this was, a tantrum, nothing more. But if I talked, she would hate me more, but I had to say something, to show her me devotion to this, to show her that I was for whatever she wanted. "I won't Nami... promise." Her eyes were set ablaze in hate. Fuck.

She practically head butted me, friction fuming as our foreheads crushed against each other. Her nails dug deeper in, if that s even possible. "DON'T TALK... 'T" her voice was low and firm, despite the tears I saw in her beautiful eyes she was fighting back. She was slamming herself up and down now. The thrusts weren't like the ecstasy-filled ones she had seconds ago, the pleasure of sex and punishing me at the same time was gone. She hated everything now. Not just me, she hated the sex, she hated situation, she hated herself, she hated it all.

She came. For the 3rd time now. We had been at this, this punishment, for at least 2 hours. Yeah that s right, 2 hours of this shit and I haven't blown once, most girls would think I'm god. Not Nami, she was pissed. Her fluid flowing down out of her and onto me made her sick. She hoped that I would have exploded 10 minutes into this, that way she could leave and never look back. She only made bets that she knew she would win, at least was pretty sure she would win. She thought I was scum, a dick, an asshole that didn't care shit for her or about her, so she figured get one more fuck out of it and leave me broken. I didn't blame her, what she saw yesterday shattered her heart and soul, and I was shit that didn't even TRY to stop it, I probably hated myself as much as she hated me. But now Nami, sweet Nami, has to deal with the fact that I was still 'noble' enough to hold out and let her take her tortured tantrum out on me. Now, by her own word, she had to stay. She was exhausted, tired and now she hated herself more. She buried her face into my chest, I could hear the muffled sobs, she tried so hard hold it back. "Why? Why do you make me stay? You don't love me, so don't keep me." But I do love Nami, I do care about her, and yesterday was hell I wish I could go back in time and stop. It was all because of that troublesome woman. I swear, I ever see Robin Nico again I will hit that cruel bitch up side her damn face.

YESTERDAY

"Hello Zoro-san." Robin smiled at me like she always did, every day when she passed my lame ass cubicle. "Hey Robin." I slightly, more uncomfortably, smiled back. Robin was always flirtatious, she knew about Nami and still....... her hand always seemed so damn close to my crotch. Wither it was at work, business friends having a night out, or just whenever we she was around me. And damn it I did nothing. Not a damn thing, I wish I did now, of course now knowing the kind of woman Robin really is, it probably would just make it worse. "I have a new assignment and the boss told me you're my partner." I rolled my eyes, "Great..." "Aww Zoro, you sound sad about it," once again her hand found its way to my leg, she'll start inching closer to my dick in a second if I don't do anything about it. I got up, "So... when do we start?" "Well it'll take a while, perhaps we could work on it at your place?" She had such a pushy tone in her voice. That damn little voice in my head was going off, 'Say no dumbass. Say no dumbass! SAY NO DUMBASS!.' "Sure." I hate when that fucking voice is right. "Great. I'll see you there." Flirtatious tone again. Fuck.

______________________________________________________________________________

We at mine and Nami's apartment now. Everything was fine at the moment. She was being chummy, and as always, flirtatious. She said she had to use the bathroom, I showed her where it was. No big deal. Then she came back out......... I was drinking something at the time, and Robin came out in nothing but matching top and bottom purple lingerie...... SEE THOUGH lingerie. "R-r-robin! What the hell are you-!" She had walked over and pressed her finger against my lips. "Shhh Zoro, no need to talk, I just want YOU." She tried using he best seductive voice. I was freaking out, "Robin! I-i-i-I'M WITH NAMI! WE LIVE TOGETHER!!!" all that bitch did was smile, "Then I guess we should be quick." She had pushed me to the floor, and kissed me. I did my best to keep my lips shut, but her damn Satan tongue got in anyway. She started to undo my belt and pants zipper. Now I snapped. This was past wrong, this bitch wasn't..... wasn't Nami. MY Nami. My love. I pushed her of me as hard as I could, she seemed hurt, who cares thought right? "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" I was standing now, outraged. "Zoro?" The door had opened and Nami walked in. Fuck.

Nami. Her beautiful eyes were now soulless. Ok, let me paint you a goddamn picture. Here I was, standing over a pretty much NAKED Robin, and as the door opened revealing my love Nami, my unbuckled, un zipped fucking pants fell to my ankles. And sadly, as ashamed as I am to say it, my semi-hard penis was poking out at the boxers, "N-Nami.......". Robin smirked at her "Oh Nami, would you like to join us?" I slowly turned my head to look at Robin with an extreme 'What the fuck!?' look on my face. Then I quickly turned back to Nami. She was gone. I pulled up my pants and ran after her. I could hear Robin saying, "Aww Zoro where are you going???" "FUCK YOU!" "That's what I was TRYING to do! Hahaha!" I could hear that slut's laughter ringing in my head as I continued to pursue a Nami I could not see. I can't believe I let this shit happen. I sadly am a gullible, easily manipulated, too nice of a good guy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I finally found Nami at her sister Nojiko's. Thank God Sanji was away on business meeting. Nojiko alone was still hard to defend against as I tried to explain myself. It took till 3 a.m. for Nami to even speak to me. (Yes, I am that damn persistent.) I don't know how but I got Nami to come home with me so we could talk everything out. And that's how we got to this-

PRESENT TIME

"You're an asshole..."Nami said to me, "You didn't do anything did you? I was all HER fault." I looked at her in surprise, "Nami?" She shook her head, "That's why you're an asshole, you didn't do anything and you let me punish you any way. Like it (the punishment) didn't matter, as if you did do something. You always have to be good to everyone don't you. Asshole." She got off me and went to take a shower. I just laid their thinking of how pathetic I've made my live.

A few days went by and we didn't talk. I decided to sleep on the couch. Interestingly enough, that was where Nami sat most of the day when she wasn't at work, clenching the pillow I slept on. I still had to see Robin every day a work, and every time she walked by, she fucking smiled. I had to clench my fist so hard till my palm bled to keep me from beating the shit out of that- I was at home thinking about this when the light bulb went off in my head. I walked over and stood in front of Nami. "What." she said coldly. I'm sure she would punch me in the face if I said anything, but that would be alright. I looked at her with all the seriousness in my heart. "Come with me." she looked at me confused and slightly disgusted. "Where." she said just as coldly. "Just come with me...... please." my voice was quiet and tender, but strong. She gripped the pillow tighter, she was about to rip it in half, I could tell. "Alright...." she didn't want to, but curiosity got the best of her, this was after all the first thing I had said to her in forever since that day, so she figured it was important. We went outside, got on the subway and went to a certain apartment.

I knocked on the door. Robin answered. Nami had look of complete surprise and disgust. She was about to run away again but a caught her hand. She reluctantly didn't fight it, but I'm sure she REALLY hated me at that moment. Robin smirked, "Well..... what a surprise. Can I.... 'help' the happy couple." she giggled as she said this. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and released my plan. "Robin, as much as you would like to hear this, I mean it with nothing but anger towards you. FUCK YOU BITCH!" I started to walk away, "Nami, she's all yours." Nami and Robin looked at me in confusion. Then, Nami started to let it sink in, she smiled, no I take it back, she grinned the evilest grin known to man, and cracked her knuckles. Robin gulped in fear. As I left, all I could hear were shouts, yells, thuds, pounds, and a WHOLE lot of glass breaking.

__________________________________________________________________________

I went to Luffy's place for awhile. We hung out, played the Xbox, ate chinese food. Just caught up really. He and Vivi seemed to be good. Wopdi-'fucking'-doo for them.

I headed home about 8. It had been about 3 hours ago since I 'let loose' Nami on Robin so I figured Nami was home by now. When I opened the door, I thought it was the wrong apartment. The lights were dim, and lit candles and flower petals were everywhere. I walked into our room, and there was Nami. Laying flat on the bed, naked, legs stretched out wide, as if her vagina was waving an 'enter me' sign. "Zoro...." she looked at me shyly, "Make love to me Zoro..." I was stunned. REALLY!? All the shit that's happened and kicking Robin's ass made her forgive me!? I knew she wasn't about to let me say no..... or escape. I nervously nodded and gulped down nothing. I hope this was not a trick. I got undressed and crawled onto the bed, and on top of her. She had a slightly swollen eye, a few cuts, but nothing serious. I smirked, hate to see the other girl. I kissed her face softly all around. Our mouths quickly met and our tongues started fight each other. I slowly took my hand and rubbed her clint. She moaned greatly as we continued to kiss. Her hot breath flowing into my mouth as she moaned was amazing. Her eyes seemed to scream 'I m so sorry'. I continued to finger her,"It's ok Nami." Tears started to fall down her face, "No Zoro, I'm sorry it s my fault." she couldn't help but cry. "No Nami it s not. It's mine." She giggled a little though her sob, "Zoro... quit trying to be the good guy." I smiled at her, "I'll try."

I spread her pussy out with my two fingers and inserted myself into her. She gasped in pleasure. I continued to thrust into her, grouping every part of her body that would make her feel more pleasurable, she stopped crying. We kissed as I continued pumping into her until we both came. She rolled us over, her amazing body now resting on mind, her head on my chest. "Zoro..." "Hm." "I love you." "I love you too Nami." Things seem to be getting back to normal. I guess she doesn't hate me..... too much, anymore.

Review and comment. 


End file.
